Poder del Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Inspirada en la vida, con una canción que lo diga con los personajes de Candy y Candy, deseando les guste esta historia alterna
1. Introducción

_**Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Introducción**_

Una canción es compuesta cuando pasan cosas por tu mente, el autor solo sabe lo que vive y tiene presente. En esta ocasión hay una canción de Alejandro Lerner, que inspira a una historia, con un comienzo algo especial, te enamoras pero eras tan joven que el mundo era el límite, reconoces que el amor estaba ahí, pero lo dejaste ir pensando que idealizas a la persona que amas.

Pasa el tiempo, tomaste decisiones, cuando te das cuenta que te has equivocado, deseas volver a quien sabes que jamás se fue, que no necesitaba nada, que te lo dio todo, aun así la vida los trato mal… cada quien hizo su vida tan distinta, y al querer sobre llevar la mala decisión tomada… se aguantaba todo, se soportaba lo que fuera, hasta que ellos se volvieron a encontrar…

No hace falta…

No hace falta que me mires  
no hace falta que lo digas  
no hace falta que me expliques  
cuando lloras o te ríes  
no hace falta decir que me quiero morir  
a tu lado, te amo

no hace falta que te quedes  
no hace falta que te insista  
no hace falta que te llore  
si nos vemos arriba  
no hace falta decir que me quiero morir  
a tu lado, te amo

no hace falta que soñemos  
que es mentira que no existe la muerte cuando hay amor  
esta misma historia continua  
solo cambia el escenario  
en la escena del amor

no hace falta que me mientas  
no hace falta que lo pidas  
no hace falta que te extrañe  
si te encontrare algún día  
no hace falta decir que me quiero morir  
a tu lado, te amo

no hace falta que soñemos  
que es mentira que no existe  
la muerte cuando hay amor  
esta misma historia continua  
solo cambia el escenario en la escena del amor

no hace falta que me insistas  
no hace falta que te llore  
si nos vemos arriba  
no hace falta decir que me quiero  
morir a tu lado, te amo

\- Te dije que te amo ¿Qué más quieres?, te lo he dado todo, no te hace falta nada.

\- Ya no te amo, no eres quien dijiste ser, cambiaste tanto que casi ni te conozco, eres cruel, despiadado, no te soporto más…

\- Oye bien, el hijo que llevas en tu entrañas es mío, no es por falta de amor, es porque te amo todo el tiempo que traes a mi hijo ahora, no digas que he cambiado, tu también has cambiado, mírate, no eres quien fuiste, lloras todo el tiempo, me culpas de todo lo que sale mal

\- No te culpo de nada

\- Ah no, no fuiste a contarle a mi madre del golpe que te di.

\- Ella me vio, no le mentí

\- ¡Fue un accidente! No tenías que decirle nada, solo que te habías caído, pero no, tenias que llorar y ella ahora ya no me da el dinero de mi padre, ahora se ha molestado y hemos peleado por ti, te costaba mucho callarte.

Desesperado y un poco tomado, levantaba su mano y le dio un empujón, no fue tan fuerte, ella siempre lo justificaba, pero el cachorro que estaba tras ella, se movía en ese instante con el mismo empuje y tropezaba.

En el hospital, se encontraba desesperado, ella tuvo que pasar por un legrado, el bebe no sobrevivió, deprimida en su habitación, le pedía al doctor que no dejara entrar a nadie, que por lo que más quisiera, no deseaba ver a su esposo.

\- No puedo evitar que entre, es el único familiar que se encuentra aquí, está muy mal.

\- ¿Puede llamar a la trabajadora social?

El doctor se quedaba asombrado, no podía creer que una mujer en su estado no quisiera que su esposo la acompañara, ambos habían perdido a su hijo, este trato de convencerla, hasta que ella le confesaba,

\- Fue por un empujón que caí por las escaleras, fue mi esposo quien sin intención tal vez, me ha hecho que pierda a nuestro bebe

\- Era una niña, señora.

\- Le suplico llame a la trabajadora social, ya no puedo seguir con él.

Las cosas se complicaron, después de una exhaustiva investigación, resultaron una serie de eventos desagradables, ella había tenido varios golpes antes y todos fueron tratados en la misma clínica, su historial justificaba lo que ella ya no podía postergar, se había equivocado y lo tenía que enfrentar.

En Europa, él le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, ella no deseaba continuar con él, había pedido su fortuna, todo por defender a su familia, se había gastado un patrimonio enorme para salvar a su sobrino y que pudiera caminar. Pero ella estaba molesta, no era una sola ocasión era todo, ahora iban a vivir en la casa de los padres de él, porque sus propiedades las había vendido para la operación y los trámites legales de los otros miembros de la familia que habían sido acusados por el accidente donde el más lastimado había sido Anthony, el hijo de su hermana.

\- No comprendes Natalie, son mi familia, ellos son mi responsabilidad, no podía dejarlos en la cárcel y que Tony se quedará inválido.

\- pero tenías que vender nuestras propiedades.

\- Son mías, Natalie, no tenias ninguna propiedad, son solo bienes y si los vendí, fue para salvarlos.

\- ¿Y nosotros? Ahora viviremos en esa casa vieja, porque no vendiste esa, porque mi casa. Albert bajaba derrotado el rostro, había vendido todo lo que podía, la casona era de su Tía, no de él y no iba a dejar a la pobre mujer sin el único hogar que la amparaba, su mujer molesta tramito el divorcio. Siempre lo había tenido todo, no estaba dispuesta a llevar una vida ajustada, su familia de inmediato la aceptaba y tramitaban un divorcio necesario, no había mucho que dar, así que se firmaba en común acuerdo, Albert ya no poseía ninguna propiedad, el dinero del banco estaba como depósito en un hospital para los tramites de la cirugía de su sobrino.

Habían tenido un accidente, salieron volando del auto, el más afectado fue Tony, Stear solo traía un brazo fracturado, Archie solo algunos golpes, aun así fueron llevados a la comisaría porque el auto había dañado algunos locales comerciales, fueron una fortuna poder pagar todos los daños, el auto había perdido los frenos, les ayudaba que no habían ingerido bebidas y manejaban despacio, la pendiente de bajada había acelerado el auto y al no frenar no pudieron hacer más que saltar uno a uno.

La Tía anciana, se daba cuenta de todo, solo escuchaba la discusión día a día de su esposa para al finalizar divorciarse porque su esposo lo había dado todo por unos vagos, según ella.

\- Hijo, ¿Natalie ya no vendrá?

\- No, Tía. Firmé el divorcio hace dos meses, cuando Tony todavía estaba en el hospital.

\- Dice el doctor que volverá a caminar. Decía ella con tristeza, al ver enfermeras entrar y salir a diario.

\- Si, la cirugía fue un éxito, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, volverá a correr y estará como nuevo en unos meses.

\- Puedes ir a New York.

\- ¿Para qué ir allá?

\- Es que, la fortuna esta allá.

\- ¿Fortuna? ¿De qué hablas Tía?

\- Hijo, los bienes de tu padre están a mi nombre, solo que… esperaba a que tuvieras un hijo, ya sabes, Natalie no me agradaba, era muy ambiciosa y… temía que no fuera tu mujer para siempre.

\- ¿Mi padre dejo sus bienes a tu nombre?

\- Hijo, están a tu nombre, solo que, los tenía a resguardo, eras menor… no necesitabas la fortuna de América, aquí estábamos bien… ahora, no estaremos bien, las personas hablan mal de los muchachos, creen que dañaron esos negocios por jugar a alta velocidad y…. será mejor ir a New York

\- Dime que tenemos allá, tía.

La mujer se quitaba la llave de su cuello y se la entregaba a Albert, su sobrino. Este abría con cuidado un par de puertas del armario de su Tía, sacaba un baúl y ahí estaban las acciones de los Andrew. Su hermano tenía todo a nombre de su hijo, pero su Tía no vio bien dárselos hasta ver si ese matrimonio tan fugaz, iba a ser para siempre o solo para vivir cómodamente. Al parecer no se había equivocado, la anciana con sus parpados caídos, observaba las reacciones de su sobrino, ella vio que la mujer de él no era de fiar, había abortado supuestamente porque no era tiempo aun, se cuidaba de todo y ahora lo comprendía, esa mujer era un arpía.

\- Crees que podamos dejar la casa bien cerrada e ir a la casa de tu madre. Tu papá se la compró para pasar allá algunas temporadas.

\- Porque no me lo dijiste a mí.

\- Todo hombre comparte sus cosas con su mujer, solo que esa mujer no compartía tu sentir, abortar a un hijo, por esperar algunos años más, no es de Dios.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Crees que no lo vi, ella solo le gustaba pasear y gastar, no vi un solo día que pasara pensando en formar un hogar.

\- Tía, nos salvaste. Si los abogados se enteraban de estos bienes, ella se hubiera quedado con la mitad de todo.

\- No hijo, esos solo son herencia consanguínea, no pueden tomarse como bienes patrimoniales, está establecido en el testamento de tu padre.

\- Nos iremos, Tía. Nos iremos lo antes posible, los muchachos estarán mejor allá.

\- Tu volverás de nuevo a América, allá fuiste muy feliz. Al decir eso, Albert pensaba en ella, ya se había casado, tendría hijos, sería feliz, ella le rogo tantas veces que no se separaran, como fue a dejarla, había sido un tonto, ella jamás se hubiera divorciado de él.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **La vida es un instante de magia, donde te caes y te levantas, donde llorar lo haces desde que naces y reír no cuesta nada, animarse a continuar después de una caída, se necesita de valor, de coraje y de vida.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en todos y cada uno de los fics estrenados, si les daremos seguimiento a todos, gracias por continuar confiando en mi y tener paciencia,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. En América

_**Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En América**

Ya en América, poco a poco se estaban estableciendo, apenas habían llegado a New York, los chicos estaban emocionados, su acento era distinto muy refinado, Albert movía todo para que terminaran sus estudios, inscribía con tanta seguridad al saber todo lo que poseían, la casa de su madre estaba en Chicago, un lugar llamado Lakewood, antes de ingresar a los muchachos los llevaría ahí, Anthony se quedaría bajo la custodia de su Tía, hasta que caminará contrataría personal especializado.

\- Ya pronto saldremos de nuevo, pero el viaje fue muy agotador para Anthony, lo más conveniente es que descanse un par de días, además me aceptaran a los tres en las mismas carreras profesionales que estudiaban el Glasgow, no será como allá pero al menos podrán estar en lo mejor que hay en este país.

\- Hijo, no te presiones, jure que nunca dejaría mi casa, y por ti, lo he hecho, allá no había nada bueno, todo lo bueno se vino con nosotros en el avión.

\- Así es Tía, vera que en la casa de mi madre, estaremos bien, aquí solo es provisional, dejare empleados y se ocuparan de todo.

\- Te ayudaremos hijo, solo mantenlos cerca de ti, veras que valió la pena todo por lo que hemos pasado.

Posteriormente buscaría integrarse a los negocios, las cuentas bancarias estaban generando cantidades numerosas, todo a nombre del padre de William, ahora tenía que entregar el papeleo para realizar los cambios, la fortuna estaba volviendo a su nivel inicial.

\- Tía mañana estaremos en Lakewood, ahí se recuperará Anthony.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podrás recuperarla?

\- Tía, ella ya debió haberse casado, tendrá hijos, será feliz.

\- Solo asegúramelo. Quiero conocerla.

\- Tía, la deje, yo… no volví.

\- Por mí, es que no volviste hijo, debes decírselo, por favor investiga donde está ahora, si es feliz, lo superaremos, pero y si no se ha casado.

\- La buscaré. Te lo prometo.

No fue difícil saber de ella, cuando se enteraba que estaba divorciada y tenía una orden de restricción para que su ex marido ya no se acercara a ella, debido a la pérdida de un hijo, a los golpes con la que la justicia la protegió, aun así el hombre no lo habían encarcelado, aun estaba buscándola contantemente encaprichado y enloquecido por que para èl, el divorcio no era real.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

\- Lo siento, el ex marido la sigue buscando, dice que el divorcio legal, no hace que los separe, ellos están casados por la iglesia.

\- Necesito encontrarla, ella fue mi novia.

\- La última vez estuvo en Texas, la encontró y casi la mata, la orden de restricción hizo que lo encerraran por dos meses, ya salió de nuevo, ella… no me perdona aun, que por una carta se haya enterado su ex marido, no me ha vuelto a escribir, pero…. me llamó hace un mes y…

La señora se acercó al oído y comentaba muy despacio, - Miami Florida, y… esta de mucama en un hotel, Marriot. Te la encuentras por casualidad, no dije nunca nada.

\- Gracias, le juro que la protegeré de ese hombre si trata de acercársele de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, ella… era feliz cuando estaba contigo.

\- Yo también, demasiado.

Albert dejaba en la mansión personal a su cargo, contrataba a su antiguo administrador y a sus abogados para que realizaran los trámites de la documentación, en una avioneta especial trasladaban a Anthony, no quería que se agotara por sus piernas, la cirugía era lo mejor que le habían hecho y deseaba verlo correr lo antes posible, la Tía le cuidaba la cabeza mientras el dormía, Archie y Stear iban my animados, Albert notaba que todo sería mejor, el haber dejado Escocia era como cambiar de capítulo para todos ellos.

\- Ya estamos por aterrizar, abrochen bien sus cinturones, el piloto nos dice que será una media hora de la mansión de mi madre. Archie sonriendo comentaba,

\- Tío qué bueno que tenías estas propiedades, Natalie, nunca sabrá nada de nosotros de nuevo, dijo Talita que ella había mandado cortar los frenos del auto, que no nos quería, porque pensaba que tu fortuna era para nosotros. La boca de Stear y los ojos de su tía eran para de que no debían decirle a Albert nada, este asustado comentaba,

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Fue Natalie! La mirada hacía su tía era suficiente, ella bajaba el rostro. La ambición tiene tantas caras, no podían decirle nada en contra de ella, sin que la defendiera, ahora lo veía claro, que ciego había estado, su familia pudo haber muerto, pero ella no se molestó en ir una sola vez a ver a Anthony al hospital, tampoco le apoyo cuando sacaba a los muchachos de prisión, ella quería des hacerse de su familia. - Debieron habérmelo dicho, todo hubiese sido distinto, ella estaría en prisión.

\- Hijo, sin pruebas, nada podías hacer. Ella lo tenía todo bien planeado, deje de tomar alimentos cuando ella llegaba, los tés que me hacía los dejaba en la planta de la ventana y mira tú, estaba más seca que nunca.

\- ¡Tía!

\- Hijo, era una tarántula, una mujer sin escrúpulos, abortar a su propio hijo, para conservar su cuerpo, no es de Dios.

Candy limpiaba una habitación, su cabello estaba cubierto por completo, traía pupilentes obscuros, y buscaba no mirar a nadie a la cara, se dedicaba a trabajar y dormía ahí mismo en el hotel, en la sección de empleados, casi no salía, su descanso lo pasaba ahí, era un hotel muy caro, jamás podría ver a su ex en ese lugar, aunque pudiera, la vigilancia era exagerada.

\- Señorita Candy, un cliente solicita que sea usted quien arregle su habitación.

\- Por supuesto señor, ¿qué numero de habitación es?

\- Es el pent-house, dice que ya lo había atendido antes.

\- En serio. Está bien, me haré cargo, iré por la mañana.

\- El saldrá, pero dijo que pase y se haga cargo de todo.

\- Como ordene, señor.

Candy se quedaba pensativa, nunca había atendido el Pent-house, ahora estaba siendo solicitada por un cliente, que había atendido antes, llamaba al investigador que le habían asignado de planta, por si sabía dónde se encontraba su ex, para estar al pendiente, pero no le contestaba la llamada.

En la noche sin querer pensaba en él, se había entregado a su verdadero amor, él la amaba, ella sabía que la amaba, pero ya no volvió, nunca pudo regresar. Cuando lo pensaba solo suspiraba, lo espero mucho tiempo, su vecina dijo que debía casarse, re hacer su vida, y fue entonces que conoció a Robert, traía flores, tenía detalles para ella, la adoraba, la protegía, solo fue hasta la noche de bodas, que dijo que no era virgen, y que él lo había gritado, fue entonces que todo cambió, el mal trato, el que le dijera quien era, quien le había quitado su virginidad, quien le había quitado lo que a él le correspondía, el había pagado para ser el primero, se había casado legal y eclesiásticamente, había realizado todo en orden, como era posible que se hubiera entregado a otro hombre antes que a él.

Jamás se lo perdonó, ya no había vuelta a tras, golpes, insultos, nunca la hizo decirle a quien se entregó, que iba a hacer, buscarlo, matarlo, desquitarse y volver a tratarla como miserable.

La noche fue eterna, por la mañana, el café y un par de galletas era lo que le daba oportunidad para continuar, se iba directo al pent-house, haría todo lo necesario porque dar bien, ya debía haber salido, todas las personas a esa hora ya habían salido, ahora estaba ella, vio que había una maleta sin des hacer, solo con lo indispensable para dormir, así desempacaba y colgaba las prendas, acomodaba y sacudía, ponía flores, lavaba el baño, alguien lo había utilizado, salía a la terraza y tomaba el aire, hacía días que no salía a tomar el sol, se quitaba la peluca y la metía en su delantal, sacudía su cabello, un sonido hizo que girara, alguien estaba en la puerta del departamento observándola…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **No hace falta las palabras, si te has ido y no volviste, no hace falta negar, que me dejaste de amar... no hace falta explicaciones, ya pague por las razones, sigo aun dejando lagrimas en mis heridas, no he visto el final, que le digo al mundo cuando me ha ido mal... No hace falta decir, no hace falta gritar, para todos soy el culpable de mi camino, del destino que me ha tocado vivir...**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en todos y cada uno de los fics, les daremos continuidad, gracias por su paciencia,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Junto a mi

_**Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Junto a mí**

Ya era muy tarde, ella no venía, la esperanza la contenía al saber que estaba en ese hotel, saberla bien, divorciada igual que él, que infamia había cometido, casarse con una asesina de cuerpo atlético y ambiciones estrafalarias, mientras que la había dejado a ella, a la mujer que nunca le exigió nada, nunca le pidió nada, siempre se lo dio todo sin pensar, como se atrevió a dejarla en su pasado, cuando todo el tiempo estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando amaba a esa mujer solo por placer, sin un amor que te motivara a realizar una familia, a crecer y amar a tus seres queridos, era obvio que se había equivocado y también con ello, había hecho pagar a quien realmente le importaba y no le había cumplido lo prometido… "Pequeña, pequeña mía, que te habrá hecho ese imbécil, porque tienes que esconderte, porque…"

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, de inmediato se fue hacia el costado contrario al que ella tomaba, era una mujer de cabellos obscuros, no era Candy, era… una… otra chica, tal vez fue su día libre, la buscare mañana, ella tendrá que escucharme, iré a comprar algo para desayunar, no es justo, tenía tantas cosas en mente, deseaba verla de nuevo.

Salía sin hacer mucho ruido, dejando en la habitación a la mucama y se iba al restaurant para tomar el desayuno, ahí realizaba llamadas y daba órdenes de las transacciones requeridas, buscaba encontrar la solución más pronta para poder hacer los cambios, y tomar las riendas de sus negocios en cuanto se pudiera, pero antes debía encontrar a su preciada joya.

Iba a salir y se daba cuenta que había dejado la tarjeta del taxi, tenía que regresar a la habitación, así lo hizo y entraba tranquilo, no escuchaba nada, posiblemente la mucama ya se había ido, caminaba despacio, cuando en la terraza, la joven de limpieza se quitaba una peluca, mostrando una cabellera abundante y rubia.

Albert se quedaba absorto al ver sacudir sus cabellos, su pálida piel y su pequeño cuerpo agotado por los trabajos realizados en la habitación, dio unos pasos lentamente y la puerta hizo un pequeño sonido, mismo que hizo que ella girara de inmediato,

\- Ca… Candy

\- ¡Albert!

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras… mirándose uno al otro, sus ojos no mostraban su color original, sus cabellos postizos yacían en una mano, lo seguro era que sus ojos fueran cubiertos con lentes de color, pero ver como se llenaban lentamente de lagrimas, lo hizo salir de su estupor y se fue hacia ella en un par de zancadas, hasta abrazarla fuertemente de su cintura y subirla hasta su cuerpo ocultando ambos sus rostros en los abrazos fuertes que sin medir estaban presentes.

Minutos de suspiros y tranquilidad pasaron lentamente abrazados, sin decir nada, estaban juntos de nuevo, el no la soltaba, su cuerpo estaba más delgado que antes, la cubrían con ambos brazos uno de ellos de su cadera y el otro de su espalda, suavemente la recostaba y entraba a la habitación, se sentaba en el primer sillón, y la sentaba encima suyo, acariciándole el rostro, viendo que su llanto había movido uno de sus pupi lentes y estaba parpadeando para acomodarlo, a lo que sonriendo la observaba, emocionado porque era su pequeña bajo un disfraz bastante ingenioso.

\- Pequeña, te vi entrar y no te reconocí, que bueno que volví, te he estado buscando, un poco más tarde de lo acordado. Candy dejaba de parpadear para tomar con uno de sus dedos el pupi lente rebelde y sacar un estuche en su mandil para colocarlo, quedando un ojo verde y el otro obscuro, le colocaba una mano en su boca, para que no dijera nada, después se quitaba el otro pupi lente, guardando ambos, en su mandil ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos, como si eso fuera un sueño, el acomodaba su frágil cuerpecito en sus brazos como si fuera una niña, pasaba una de sus manos y la acomodaba frente a él, para con después acariciar su rostro y ver detalladamente aun sus poquitas pecas, que aún conservaba en su rostro, con un dedo jugaba en su nariz, después besaba su frente, y anunciaba, - Perdóname pequeña, ya estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte, jamás me iré sin ti.

\- Albert yo… estuve casada y… ya no soy tu chica.

\- Candy, siempre serás mía… siempre pequeña, ya estoy al tanto de todo, no necesitas decir nada, no estás sola mi amor… he vuelto y esta vez para siempre.

\- ¡Albert!

Sin dejarla decir más tomo sus labios, ella no podía irse de su lado, no lo permitiría, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no era justo todo lo que habían vivido, era el momento de enderezar el camino, si se había perdido, a su lado ya se sentía mejor, no la volvería a dejar, no sabiendo que sin ella, jamás volvería a vivir un amor de verdad.

\- ¡Te Amo Candy! ¡Siempre te he amado! Yo… no quiero volver a equivocarme en el camino, a tu lado es con quien me siento vivo, eres mía… dímelo cariño, dime que serás mía.

\- Sí Albert, mi corazón se fue contigo y… solo contigo se quedo, fue un error haberme casado, sin amor de verdad, no quería hacerlo y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- También estuve casado, fue el peor error de mi vida, casi acaba conmigo, pero te juro mi amor, que si te quedas a mi lado, no te arrepentirás, haré hasta lo imposible por hacerte muy feliz.

\- Albert, solo por verte, ya soy muy feliz.

\- ¡Mi amor!

Tomaba sus labios con sabía maestría, la llevaba en sus brazos, hasta su habitación, poco a poco y con todo cuidado, le daba tiernas caricias, buscando en ellos mucho más que su amor, demostrarle que nunca la había olvidado, desearla aun con sus cicatrices marcadas, con esas pequeñas grietas, que sabía quién las había provocado. Una a una besaba con pasión, pasando lentamente como si con ello, le sanara el dolor, ella se olvidaba de todo, de su trabajo, de su ocupación, él la amaba tan lento que le incitaba a la desesperación, pasaron varias horas, hasta que se hizo tarde, con media sonrisa, pedía… servicio a la habitación.

\- Hoy renunciaras, mi vida, nos casaremos mañana, ya nadie te encontrará, ahora serás mi esposa y te juro por mi propia vida, que si alguien se acerca en intentar hacerte daño, se las verá conmigo y no le permitiré, posar su mirada en ti de nuevo.

\- Es un maldito, hace meses perdía mi bebe, tal vez… no vuelva a tener hijos, lo mejor será que… busques una mujer sin tantos problemas.

\- Eso jamás, a la única que quiero a mi lado es a ti. A caso no lo sentiste, hace un rato, cuando te amaba.

\- Fue hermoso, mi cielo. Amarte de nuevo es lo que hacía solo en sueños.

\- Mi amor, que tonto fui al dejarte aquí, debí haberte llevado desde aquella ocasión conmigo.

\- Todavía recuerdo cuando te llamaron… fue lo más doloroso que había pasado en aquel tiempo…

\- Sé que has pasado cosas horribles, sé que todo esto paso por mi culpa, pequeña, no me casaré por demostrarte cada día, lo arrepentido que estoy por haberme ido, por no haber vuelto, por haberte dejado.

\- Ya no digas nada, estamos juntos de nuevo, si deseas tanto como yo, que estemos juntos, te juro que siempre te he amado y te seguiré amando hasta el final de nuestros días.

Como si con ello se le fuera la vida, tomo con más pasión sus labios, y a regaña dientes, la cubrió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, dejaba pasar el carrito, dando la propina para que se fuera el joven que trajo el servicio, lo llevo hasta cerca de su cama y ahí con cariño, le dio de comer en su boca, la consintió y dio aviso al gerente, que su esposa ya no trabajaría como mucama, que sentía mucho quitarles sus servicios, pero que ella se tenía que ir el día de mañana.

Con un rostro sonrojado, se cubría para que no la viera, atemorizada por cómo le había comunicado al gerente que ella era su esposa y que se iría con él. Por la mañana una pareja sonriente se salía en un taxi rumbo a las vegas, se casarían con extrema urgencia, para continuar su viaje de negocios combinado con luna de miel.

\- Me gustaría haberte dado una fiesta preciosa, como te mereces mi amor.

\- No, prefiero que sea solos, y que sea para siempre.

\- Lo será mi vida, lo será.

Para ella, viaje fue tranquilo, como nunca lo había sido, era la felicidad tocado por fin a su puerta, deseando que durará para siempre, soñando que el amor verdadero todo lo puede, que si se habían separado alguna vez, eso ya estaba en el pasado, que ahora era un nuevo presente y esta ocasión, todo, todo completamente sería diferente.

\- Ya llegamos, dormilona, ven mi vida, ¿Quieres que te lleve en mis brazos?

\- ¡Oh no! qué pena, me quede dormida, lo siento tanto.

\- Yo no, dormiste en mis brazos, el vuelo fue corto, contigo a mi lado.

\- Lo siento, estaba muy cansada. Pero ya me siento mejor.

\- Te juro que no más que yo, al tenerte conmigo pequeña

\- ¡Oh, Albert!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones es difícil tener tiempo para escribir, otras ni siquiera tienes deseos de hacerlo, escribir suele ser un des estresante, que estimula a ver la felicidad en palabras y en sueños, espero realmente les agrade la variedad, las metas personales, no siempre coinciden con los deseos de quienes leen, pero si nuestras ganas de ver no uno sino muchos fics completos y terminados, la imaginación te lleva de un lado a otro, sin esperar donde te dejara expresarte más y hacer sentir una lectura interesante y deseable ...**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en todos y cada uno de los fics, gracias por su paciencia,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Familia

_**Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Familia**

Las Vegas duraba apenas el fin de semana, pero la pasión estaba desbocada, seria y agotada, se miraba en el espejo, ya no era tan hermosa como antes, ni había sonrisas efusivas, como se había dejado borrar su actitud, porque había permitido que un hombre que no la merecería le robara la felicidad, ahora estaba de regreso Albert, si su ex se daba cuenta que el hombre que estaba a su lado era con quien había perdido su virtud, como lo enfrentaría, el muy cobarde podía matarlo, eso nunca se lo permitiría.

Con sus pensamientos negativos, las lágrimas brotaron, Albert entraba y al verla de inmediato se posaba tras su espalda,

\- Mi vida, ya no llores, ¿te hice daño?

\- No, nunca me has dañado es solo que… tempo por tu seguridad, ese hombre que fue mi esposo… es un cobarde, trate de divórciame casi de inmediato, no me importaba sostener un amor que se había esfumado apenas cuando me casé, nunca olvidaré la noche de bodas… esa maldita noche el muy desgraciado dijo que el pago por mi virtud, me reclamo y desde entonces… nunca pude ver una chispa de felicidad, aun cuando por accidente había quedado embarazada, si yo lo estaba evitando, al protegerme.

\- Mi amor, ya no recuerdes eso que te lastima, mi ex intento matar a mi familia, la ambición por lo que tenía fue suficiente para desbordar ideas indescriptibles para des hacerse de los míos, cuando se suponía que ya no tenía bienes ni efectivo suficiente, el demonio de la avaricia de broto por los poros de su piel. Nunca me sentía más humillado en mi vida, me había casado con una bruja mal nacida, sin sentimientos, y todo me lo ocultaron los mismos de mi familia, al pensar que estaba tan enamorado, cuando todos los días te recordaba en el fondo de mis pensamientos.

\- Mi cielo, yo… lamento que hubieras pasado por todo eso.

\- Yo no, porque ahora me doy cuenta que pase lo que pase, sé que el verdadero amor estaba a mi lado y fui un estúpido que lo dejo ir, cuando debí luchar por él. Solo lo tome y lo deje olvidado, ahora sufro al pensar en tu dolor, porque sé que fui el culpable, pero no me cansaré de amarte todos y cada unos de mis días.

\- Te amo, Albert.

Aun con esa tristeza tan marcada, tomaron sus votos en una capilla en las Vegas y se regresaron a Chicago, una semana más antes de ir a Lakewood, donde aun se recuperaba su sobrino Anthony, Ya Stear u Archie estaban inscritos en la Universidad.

Al verla tomada de la mano de su Tío, supieron que era ella, su Tía ya sabía que la había encontrado, y se habían casado solos en un lugar a discreción para no llamar la atención. Apenas entraba, su tristeza no le daba sonrisas efusivas para saludar, pero su mirada estaba cambiando, Albert les contaba cómo se habían casado y algunos detalles cómicos que les habían ocurrido, poco a poco la tensión disminuía y ella se sentía más tranquila,

\- Candy, ellos son mis sobrinos, Anthony estará aquí en terapias de recuperación.

\- Soy enfermera, si desean puedo… ayudar.

La Tía ahora contaba con personal de servicios, aun así ayudaba en la cocina y ella la acompañaba y pedía que le asesorara para acompañarla y apoyarla ya que se quedaría ahí, mientras Albert iba a trabajar. Eso les complacía a todos, poco a poco los jóvenes se encariñaban con ella, pues era de su edad, aun que fuera la nueva esposa de su Tío.

Dos enfermeras entraban a dar el servicio de tratamiento, ella observaba junto a la Tía, quienes acompañaban en todo momento a Anthony, ella aprendía y le apoyaba para que se recuperara con mayor rapidez.

\- Vamos Anthony, no te puedes quedar atrás, si tus primos ya están en la Universidad, aun con silla de ruedas puedes ir.

\- Me daría pena andar en silla de ruedas, así las chicas me miraran con lastima.

\- Más bien deberías pensar que… será un buen pretexto para que se acerquen a ti. Si Albert estuviera mal, no me separaría de su lado, así fuera a su trabajo me iría para ayudarlo.

\- Lo dices, en serio.

\- Por supuesto, a mi me encanta cuando está conmigo, me siento como si estuviera en el mejor lugar del mundo.

\- ¿Lo amas?

\- Si, lo ame por mucho tiempo y nunca pude dejar de amarlo.

\- Me da gusto, que triste que por nosotros te haya dejado, y ahora también por nosotros, haya regresado a ti.

\- Me comento algunas cosas, me temo que, nuestras vidas se han complicado mucho, pero… no hay nada, que el poder del amor no pueda vencer.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso?

\- Si, si hubiera dejado de amar a Albert, tal vez nunca hubiera vuelto a mí, yo… estaba escondida, pero siempre pensaba en él… cuando me encontró, estaba mirando al cielo… pensando en su mirada y… fue hermoso verlo sorprendido, porque para mí… él ha sido mi principio y final.

\- Ojala algún día… encuentre un amor como el de ustedes.

\- Lo harás. Solo confía, no existen casualidades, mira que estabas en otro país, y puedo asegurarte que por algo está con vida, y aquí, pronto conocerás a muchas chicas y… una de ella te entregara su amor, tal vez muchas deseen hacerlo, pero tu… has visto que la mujer de un hombre, es… su otra mitad.

\- ¿Su otra mitad?

\- Si, cuando vi a Albert de nuevo… no hicieron falta palabras, ni explicaciones, no fueron reclamos, ni insistencias… fue solo sentir que un peso muy grande, se me quitaba de encima, sentía volver a respirar… deseaba morir y cuando lo vi… juro que… era como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, no quería hacerme ilusiones, no quería soñarlo ni idealizarlo, solo deseaba verlo, abrazarlo y…

En la puerta del salón donde Anthony y Candy platicaban, la Tía Abuela escuchaba con lagrimas en los ojos, emocionada al ver como alentaba a Anthony aun en silla de ruedas a volver a clases, pero al tocar el tema de su amor por Albert, todo cambiaba, ella era definitivamente la sobrina que más había esperado. En otra puerta del salón, Albert no deseaba interrumpir cuando convencía a su sobrino a regresar a la Universidad, pero cuando hablo de su sentimiento, solo recordaba su noviazgo, sus encuentros y al escucharla, su corazón se aceleraba, a quien le estaba diciendo todo el amor descrito palabra por palabra, a su sobrino, después de que ellos habían sufrido en carne propia la falta de cariño de su ex esposa. Al hacer una pausa y quedarse sin palabras Candy. Albert aprovechaba y entraba a la escena comentando,

\- Exactamente igual que yo. No deseaba hacerme ilusiones de que estuviera libre, pero anhelaba encontrarme con su mirada, no éramos los jóvenes enamorados, ahora seriamos mayores y por lo tanto, no se necesitaban detalles, solo asegurarme que supiera que en mi corazón nunca hubo dudas, ella siempre sería la primera y deseaba con todo mi corazón fuera la única.

Anthony con una sonrisa efusiva daba un grito bromeando

\- ¡Tía Abuela! Sácame de aquí, que me ahogan estos tortolitos, luna miel eros.

Albert la elevaba en sus brazos y como si hubiera música de fondo ahí en el salón giraba con ella en sus brazos, su Tía entraba a la escena y se sentaba con toda calma a un lado de Anthony, viendo la sonrisa de su sobrino y sus hermosos ojos brillantes, destellando de amor por la que siempre había querido.

Pasaron los meses, Candy estaba sola en su casa de Lakewood, sus sobrinos ya estaban en la Universidad, pronto tendrían vacaciones y la pasarían ahí con ellas, era una promesa. La Tía se había puesto mal, y Candy sufría con angustia, tomaba los datos del médico, ella era mayor, pero aun así sentía que podía tener una buena calidad de vida, como sea pedía ir directamente al hospital, para sus estudios y que le dieran un buen tratamiento para sus taquicardias. Albert llegaba y se ponían de acuerdo para viajar a una semana a Chicago,

\- Si mi cielo, ella debe ser revisada con algo más avanzado, si es mayor, pero es aún muy fuerte, además el médico dice que su presión se ha anivelado y… que con un tratamiento correcto, ella vivirá bien por muchos años. La Tía con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- No quieran tener una momia aquí por siempre, hijo.

\- No digas eso, Tía, sabes bien que te necesitamos mucho, Candy no quiere estar sola, sería muy triste para ella no tenerte, me lo dice todas las noches, cuando llego.

\- ¡Mentiroso! Ella solo te dice lo mucho que te extraña, ahora trabajas más que antes.

\- Es que antes no tenía un trabajo como el que tengo ahora, es mayor responsabilidad, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder la fortuna que a Dios gracias ocultaste para nosotros Tía.

\- Solo falta que Candy nos dé la sorpresa de un nieto y créeme, sería muy feliz. Candy se quedaba absorta, después con tristeza recordaba que ella tal vez no podría tener bebes de nuevo. Albert al notar cómo se ponía cabis baja, la abrazaba y susurraba al oído,

\- No te preocupes mi vida, si no podemos tenerlos, podríamos ayudar a muchos niños, adoptando los que desearas.

\- ¡Albert!

Ella lo abrazaba fuerte, se había hecho irregular por un tiempo, después de la pérdida de su embarazo, así que no tener sus días era normal, podría checarse en el hospital ahora que fuera a recibir tratamiento su Tía.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 ** _Deseando sea de su agrado, continuamos actualizando ;)_**

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en todos y cada uno de los fics, gracias por su paciencia,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. El Pasado

_**Fic**_

 _ **El Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El Pasado**

Habían pasado meses, guardaba la esperanza, como toda mujer, aun aceptando que podía haber perdido la posibilidad, continuaba guardando en secreto el poder ser madre. Sus ciclos irregulares, después de aquello tan feo vivido, no podía continuar triste, pensando en que volvería encontrarse con él. El detective le había asegurado que estaba tranquilo y ella, ella realmente estaba feliz.

Tenía todo lo que podía haber soñado, una familia que la aceptaba, al hombre de su vida que no podía dejar de amarla y protegerla todos los días, aun con la falta de niños le había dicho que podrían adoptar, y hasta la había convencido de que podían pedir todos los que ella deseará. Siendo una de esos niños, era seguro que podía adoptar una pequeña y un niño después, pero cuando había sentido nauseas una mañana, todo cambiaba, su Tía estaba como loca, asegurando que por fin había pequeños a su alrededor, solo por un brillo en su mirada, eso la había sorprendido y estaba ansiosa hacía una semana completa, hasta que el chófer que les había asignado Albert las llevaba al tratamiento en el hospital para su Tía, aprovechaba para ir a sacarse una muestra de sangre,

\- En un par de horas estará lista, señora Andrew.

\- Regresare antes de irnos mi Tía y yo.

\- Bien, la esperaré.

El hospital estaba lleno, había filas por todos lados, laboratorios y consultas con muchas personas, estar ahí, era recordar que tenía una profesión y que aunque deseaba ejercerla, ya se sentía satisfecha al cuidar de su Tía y el haber cuidado y visto recuperarse a su sobrino Anthony. El fin de semana iniciarían vacaciones navideñas y todos estarían en Lakewood, si Dios la bendecía podía tener la posibilidad de decirle a Albert lo que sospechaba y que podía ser un sueño confirmado. Si no, simplemente podían ir a solicitar a los niños que ya habían estado visitando para que en Navidad pasaran las fechas con ellos, así no se haría ilusiones y le daría a su Tía una prueba definitiva que no estaba embarazada, como ella creía.

\- Tía, iré a laboratorio, ya en unos minutos terminamos y regresaremos a casa. Albert llegará más tarde.

\- Si hija, aquí espero.

La fila era larga, pero la ilusión estaba tomando más fuerza, después de esa mañana con nauseas, había continuado todos los días, sus pechos estaban irritados y alterados, no podía conservar comidas guisadas y solo aceptaba fruta. ¿Podía haberse sugestionado? Pero una prueba en sangre, descartaría todo, ya tomaba varias vitaminas y había comprado otras ahora que estaba en el hospital.

Por fin llegaba con la enfermera y su corazón casi se podía escuchar de la emoción. Esta fue transformada al ver de nuevo a ese hombre tan cerca. Con una sonrisa, le tomaba del antebrazo mientras esperaba un sobre, mismo que debía firmar en una hoja, en la firma hacía garabatos y al ver que la enfermera estaba distraída atendiendo a los demás, devolvía el sobre poniendo un mensaje en el. Y se iba con el hombre lentamente, al ver sus ojos abiertos, expresivos, como que se hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

\- ¡Tranquila! No te haré daño mi amor. He cambiado, te vi entrar, sé que cuidas a una señora, muy buen trabajo. Déjala aquí, ven con tu marido.

\- Ya no somos esposos, Robert.

\- Siempre lo seremos, un papel no es nada, volverte a ver, ha sido lo mejor que he podido vivir en meses. Pero quita esa expresión de tu rostro, no soy un ogro. Soy el hombre que más te ha amado en tu vida. Olvidaremos todo, iremos a casa, mi madre estará feliz de verte de nuevo.

\- ¿Tu madre?

\- Si, me ha dado todo el dinero de mi padre, está feliz conmigo, ¡Vive conmigo, Candy! Ella me ha dicho que no me preocupe por nada, que todo estará bien. Deja que te lleve con ella, verás que se pondrá feliz.

Candy caminaba lentamente, pensaba angustiada en Albert, y que había dejado esperando en el consultorio a su Tía. No podía hacer nada, el exceso de personas podía ayudarla, pero Robert apuntaba con una navaja en su cintura escondida bajo su manga, no podía arriesgarse.

En la oficina una sensación en el pecho lo hizo dejar todo para después, se iba hasta su oficina y marcaba a los chicos, todos respondían con tranquilidad, y el los calmaba

\- No, solo estoy ansioso por verlos, Candy está esperando que lleguen para decorar un pino en casa.

\- Si, Tío. Hablamos ayer con ella. Anthony me comentó que hoy era el tratamiento de la Tía y que saldrían con medicamento suficiente para pasar estos días, sin necesidad de ir en tres semanas al consultorio.

Al momento de que Stear mencionaba a Candy, la punzada en el pecho y la sensación incrementaba, marcaba a su teléfono y no respondía, luego al del chofer, quien aseguraba estaba esperando afuera del hospital. Al final marcaba a su Tía quien respondía,

\- Fue al laboratorio, dijo que no tardaba, pero ya pasaron dos horas, sigo esperándola, la enfermera dice que no está. Y no me quieren decir nada.

Como un rayo, salía de su oficina, llegaba en menos tiempo del que el tráfico le permitía y por fin entraba al hospital, solicitaba el cuarto de vigilancia, y estaba ahí alguien conocido, el detective que Candy le había presentado, estaba viendo las cámaras de seguridad.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Andrew. Todo se encuentra bajo control, Robert se la llevo, pero no puede estar lejos. El sobre de su esposa, dejo el mensaje de que me llamaran y vine de inmediato, ¡mire!

\- Le entregaba un sobre con el nombre de Candy Andrew, al girarlo, un mensaje con pluma decía "Llame a la policía, Detective Simmons, 3127335524"

\- ¡Candy!

Subía a su Tía al auto, tratando de tranquilizarla, dando órdenes al chófer de que la llevar a casa, sin embargo, ella se marchaba llorando, la niña no había regresado y ella iba a darle una noticia y no regresaba.

Albert se quedaba con el detective, quien le aseguraba que estaban siguiendo todas las posibilidades, pero este se quedaba con él.

\- No me iré a ningún lado sin mi esposa.

Subía al auto del detective, al parecer ya sabían a donde se había ido y Albert solo deseaba ver de nuevo a Candy. En el camino, sentado en el lado del copiloto, curioso, abría el sobre de Candy, podía ser algo importante.

En la casa de Robert, Candy estaba asustada, la Madre de Robert estaba atada a una silla, donde olía mal y tenía bajo ella una bacinica, para hacer sus necesidades sin tener que desatarla. Ver a Candy era llorar de forma inmediata, Candy era atada en la cama, viendo aquello, le daba todo lo que la podía poner más triste aun. Robert había terminado por obligar a su madre a que el diera el dinero, y había enloquecido por completo.

\- Mamá ya estamos juntos Candy y yo. Ya no te necesitamos, podrás quedarse solo hasta mañana, pero… no quiero que le llames a la policía, así que, mejor continuas quedándote aquí, te llevaré a la habitación de al lado. Ya sabes mi esposa y yo, queremos estar solos.

El rostro de Candy era de terror, estar sola de nuevo con Robert, la hizo asustarse y sin esperarlo caía de rodillas al estar atada de las manos a la cama.

La madre de Robert, era llevada arrastrando las patas traseras de la silla, al hacerlo se tiraba un poco de los orines, que tenía y molesto, se detenía para sacar la taza bajo la silla ye ir a tirarla, agregando,

\- ¡Mamá! Debiste decirme. La boca de su madre estaba abierta con un paño blanco atravesado en su rostro. Asustada sin decir nada, pues como decir que durante las horas que se había ido, había realizado sus necesidades y no podía moverse, cada para de la silla sujetaba una pierna, sus manos atadas al frente y estas a su cintura hasta atrás de la silleta de madera antigua, el mal olor, hizo que Candy vomitara al regresar de su desmayo.

\- ¡Mi amor, tu también!

Robert estaba en su mente en otra parte, como si todo fuera natural. La madre no era limpiada, solo recibía de nuevo la taza y la sacaba de la habitación llevándola a un cuarto de al lado, donde estaba igual de frío que toda la casa abandonada, sucia y donde para Robert había sido su hogar hacía más de un año, cuando se había dedicado a recuperarse para buscar a su mujer y volver a ser felices.

Llegaba con Candy, y al ver que había vomitado, sonreía.

\- ¡Oh mi amor! Me hiciste recordar cuando estabas embarazada, debes desear que tengamos otro bebe, no te preocupes, nos dedicaremos a tenerlo y ya olvidaremos todo lo que antes hemos sufrido, seremos felices para siempre, mi vida.

Candy di un grito ahogado, mismo que se escuchaba en el edificio. Robert de inmediato colocaba el pañuelo, que había quitado, por cambiar el sucio.

\- ¡No grites! No te emociones, sé que deseas estar conmigo y que te haga mía muchas veces, se lo que te gusta, sé todo lo que necesitas, verás que pronto tendremos un hijo, seremos los padres más felices del mundo, mi madre sonreirá más y todo será como debió de ser siempre.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Esperando que pronto terminemos este fic, aqui un capítulo más de esta historia pequeña, del poder que tiene el amor.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. No hace falta

_**Fic**_

 _ **El Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **No hace falta**_

El edificio estaba en malas condiciones, sin embargo, había muchas personas viviendo ahí. Durante mucho tiempo, Candy había estado casada con un hombre que apenas habían contraído nupcias, de inmediato la había odiado. Sus complejas situaciones, habían logrado que perdiera un bebe por su culpa, el cual continuaba obsesionado con ella.

Albert doblaba el papel del laboratorio, y lo escondía bajo su saco, se bajaba del auto, viendo como varios hombres eran enviados al edificio, Robert tenía a su esposa ahí. Esta vez, ya no podía escapar, según el detective, estaba mal mentalmente y ya no iría a una cárcel, ahora se iría a un sanatorio mental. La madre de Robert, había desaparecido y con ella la cuenta bancaria que mantenía, se había quedado casi en ceros, hasta que llegaba una pensión y esta también era extraída en un cajero electrónico, cercano a ese lugar, donde fue el primer hogar que habían tenido Robert y Candy.

\- No se preocupe, señor Andrew. Sacaremos a su mujer de este problema, no le pasará nada.

\- Quiero entrar, ella me necesita.

\- No se lo recomiendo. Todo el dinero que saco de la cuenta de su madre, lo invirtió en explosivos. Y armas.

\- ¡Que!

\- Está enfermo, señor. Robert perdió la cordura. Ya no es el mismo, ha cometido muchos delitos en pocos meses, en cuanto ya no pudo encontrar a su mujer.

\- ¡Mi mujer! Y ella debe estar muy asustada.

\- Si señor, su mujer, fue la esposa de Robert, pero él cree que su matrimonio será eterno.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Candy!

En cuestión de minutos, el edificio fue desalojado, los hombres habían encontrado explosivos en las escaleras y salían cargados de cajas con ellos desactivados comentando al detective,

\- ¡Esta loco! Esto no solo volaría el edificio, sino, la manzana completa.

\- Debe tener más armas dentro.

\- La vecina dice que Robert habla todo el tiempo con su madre, que no le responde, pero que se molesta con ella y que debe estar dentro.

Albert veía a más de diez hombres haciéndose cargo, las personas ya habían salido, pero cada minuto, el estaba más angustiado, en una distracción y sin poder evitarlo, desesperado entraba al edificio, ya sabía que estaba en la tercera planta y conocía el numero del departamento.

Al llegar la puerta tenía a dos hombres listos para entrar, pero estaban esperando órdenes, Albert se esperaba para que no fueran a regresarlo, notaba que había un pasillo de salida de emergencias y una ventana donde se observaba la escalera de un costado del edificio, pensando que podía entrar por la ventana. Tenía que saber que Candy estaba bien, no podía esperar a que llegaran más hombres, para sacar todos los explosivos, se tardaron horas, y ya no aguantaba tanta agonía.

Dentro del edificio, Candy lloraba, se había hecho la desmayada, cuando vio que la ataba recostada en la cama, esperando que no la lastimara, sin embargo, estaba muy emocionado y definitivamente estaba mostrando la falta de lucidez, al imaginar que ella le respondía accesible, así que lo mejor era no abrir los ojos, y hacerse la enferma.

Albert entraba por una ventana y al hacerlo una mujer mayor estaba atada, con cuidado, des hacía los nudos, del pañuelo de su boca y esta, lloraba dolida porque su rostro ya estaba afectado de la fuerza que le había sido atado ese pañuelo, olía mal, estaba sucia, pero le aseguraba en su oído que estaba la policía afuera esperándola, ella le acariciaba el rostro y comentaba despacio a su oído,

\- Tiene a su mujer en la habitación, ella está muy asustada.

Albert no le decía nada, por ella es que él se había atrevido a entrar, despacio veía que había más explosivos, con cuidado quitaba varios cables de la puerta de la entrada, abriéndola para sorprender a varios hombres afuera, quienes ayudaban a la mujer mayor a salir del departamento, entraban asegurando todos los explosivos y armas que había en ese lugar, se iban sacando uno a uno aparatos con cables, mientras Albert se acercaba hasta la habitación donde Robert tenía a Candy.

Al verlo, se estaba desnudando, y Candy tenía su vestido levantado, sin embargo se encontraba desmayada o dormida. Enfurecido y al ver que los hombres solo estaban sacando cajas y explosivos, decidía intervenir, no podía pensar que ese maldito la tocara.

Sorprendiéndolo, lo tomaba por sorpresa de la espalda, a golpe tendido, y con los pantalones atorados en sus tobillos, fue mucho más fácil. Los policías intervenían de inmediato, pero Albert solo se atravesaba para cubrir a su mujer. Candy abría los ojos, sin poder moverse, mientras Albert subía su prenda intima, y desataba sus piernas.

\- ¡Tranquila mi amor! Ya estoy aquí.

Robert al escucharlo, se sacudía con una fuerza increíble, rechazando que a Candy, otro hombre le llamara "Mi amor", a lo que ella con los brazos atados aun, no podía hacer nada, pero uno de los policías, le daba a Robert en la espalda con la cacha de un arma y así lo dejaba noqueado.

Arrastrándolo salía con esposas en manos y pies. La madre de Robert era subida en una ambulancia, Candy caminaba lentamente abrazada por Albert, quien le había puesto su saco encima para cubrirla de todo ese mal olor.

\- Mi Tía debe estar muy preocupada.

\- Si lo está. Pero nos iremos directo a verla. Después de que te revisen

\- No me hizo nada. Pase todo el tiempo haciéndome la desmayada.

\- Pero al menos debes dejar que te revisen, sobre todo ahora que estas esperando a nuestro bebe.

\- ¿Qué?

Albert le entregaba la hoja que estaba dentro del saco que la cubría. Y ella se mordía el labio inferior, sorprendida, porque su Tía tenía razón y si estaba embarazada. Albert la ajustaba y la elevaba en sus brazos, agregando,

\- Lo siento, creo que fui yo, el que te dio la sorpresa, mi vida.

\- Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, no sabía que…

\- Como sea, vendrán los chicos a pasar esta navidad con nosotros, ya hemos planeado eso por meses. Así que…

\- ¡Albert!

El detective interrumpía sonriendo,

\- ¿Desea que los llevemos?

\- No. Ya mande traer mi auto. Llevaré a mi esposa a revisar al médico. Muchas gracias.

\- Sra. Andrew, no se preocupe, Robert no volverá a salir del reclusorio, aunque lo más probable es que sea enviado a un sanatorio mental.

\- La madre de Robert…

\- Ya fue enviada al hospital, su hermana vendrá por ella.

\- Siento que…

\- No señora Andrew, usted no sienta nada, la señora tuvo en parte la culpa, ella inculco a su hijo a que debía tener una mujer solo para él, ella es culpable por tanta presión que ejerció antes su único hijo, debe estar pagando caro, ser ella también quien haya intervenido en el comportamiento de su hijo. Los padres tenemos responsabilidades directas en nuestros hijos, por eso debemos darle buena educación y no tonterías mentales, que a futuro los encadene a cosas que no siempre son las adecuadas para vivir.

\- Si, lo sé, se lo dije una ocasión, pero ella me odiaba también. Pensaba que no merecía haberme casado con su hijo.

\- Y no se lo merecía, Señora Andrew. Usted no se merecía haber tomado a un hombre como Robert, pero aun peor, a una suegra como ella. Posiblemente también sea recurrida a un sanatorio mental si sus pensamientos y su influencia, puede ser nociva para los demás.

\- Me da lástima. Su rostro parecía deformado

\- Si, fue por la atadura tan fuerte de su hijo. Albert ya agotado y preocupado, cortaba la llamada de su teléfono y comentaba,

\- Tenemos que irnos. Extendía la mano al detective y el chofer abría una puerta para subir a la pareja, quienes se marchaban abrazados, viendo que pronto nevaría.

Dos semanas después,

\- Las esferas están en las cajas.

\- Candy, no subas ahí, déjalo todo a los muchachos.

\- Si amor, solo quería ayudar.

\- Ven acá. Albert tomaba a su mujer sentándola en su regazo, viendo como los jóvenes, ya ordenaban todo el pino y dos niños les "ayudaban" presionándolos con las cajas de las esferas. Stear, trataba de quitárselas, pero ellos reían jugando alrededor del pino. Un par de gemelitos de tres años, que no habían sido adoptados, debido a que no querían que los separan, fueron enviados a Candy y Albert, quienes sonreían al ver como sus sobrinos ya estaban practicando para cuando Candy tuviera a su bebe, pues los niños estaban riendo con ellos y jugando bromas, alrededor del pino.

\- ¡Detenlo Anthony!

\- Ya lo atrape. ¿Cómo se te escapo?

\- Es muy escurridizo. Archie agregaba con el otro gemelo en sus brazos.

\- Tienes que saber cómo detenerlo. Decía dándole una paleta de dulce al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos. Y viendo que Candy atendía a su tía agregaba,

\- Tía, ¿ellos eran así de inquietos?

\- Los cuatro, fueron siempre así. Sonreía tejiendo la abuela, una cobija rosa, con beige.

Al escucharla todos soltaban las carcajadas, sobre todo cuando no dejaba de tejer y continuaba contando una a una las travesuras que hicieron ellos hacía y como Albert siempre los cubría.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Continuamos escribiendo y actualizando los fics, sobre todo aquellos que pueden ser buenos leer :D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Poderte Amar

_**Fic**_

 _ **El Poder del Amor**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Poderte amar**_

Candy se estaba quedando dormida y Albert la subía en sus brazos, haciendo una señal a sus sobrinos para que ayudaran con los niños, ellos tomaban a los pequeños y los llevaban en fila dejando a Alistar serio, al ver que a él le habían dejado a la abuela para que la ayudara a llevarla, pero al acercarse ella, esta le sonreía y le comentaba,

\- ¿No estás molesto por lo que conté? Realmente siempre fuiste el más atrevido, todos tus inventos terminaban siendo accidentes bastante considerados,

\- No Abue, no estoy molesto, me hiciste recordar muchos detalles que había olvidado, déjeme acompañarla a su habitación.

\- Si hijo, la mía esta aquí abajo, solo a unos pasos, anda tienes que dormir y avísale al personal que se retire a descansar también.

\- Si abuela. Esa cobija rosa tejida, ¿es para Candy?

\- Si, se encuentra embarazada y… es para cubrirse cuando le dé de comer a su bebe.

\- Vaya, mi Tío no nos ha dicho nada.

\- Están esperando a que sea más avanzado, ella teme perder a su hijito.

\- ¿Es un niño?

\- Con la suerte que tenemos en esta familia, puede ser. Siempre me dejaron esperando a una bisnieta y solo llegaban varones.

\- Mi tío dijo que trabajara estas semanas desde aquí, así que las vacaciones de la universidad y su descanso hará que estemos contigo Abue,

\- Si, Candy está muy nerviosa, después de lo que sucedió se le dificulta dormir, por eso es que nos quedamos viendo el pino hasta que ella se sintiera relajada.

\- ¿Te gusto, Abuela?

\- Mucho, pero más me gusto, ver como sufrieron cuidando a los gemelos.

\- Son tremendos, nunca pensé que mi Tío adoptaría dos niños, tomando en cuenta que nos tiene a nosotros.

\- Lo hacía por Candy y creo que es un excelente regalo para todos, la llegada de ellos es lo mejor que he visto en años.

\- ¿Para todos?

\- Si, ver como ríen, como juegan y como ella se ocupa de ellos, logra que sus temores se evaporen, además son de buen augurio, mira que los trajo a todos de regreso.

\- Será navidad Abue, era justo que estuviéramos aquí.

\- Si, pero si regresan a la universidad, Candy estará preocupada por ver a sus hijos, y eso la mantendrá ocupada y no se la pasará solo viendo a esta vieja achacosa.

\- No eres achacosa, lo que necesitas es una sillita de ruedas con control, para que vayas de un lado a otro, sobre todo tras los gemelos.

\- ¿Podríamos conseguir algo así?

\- Si, un compañero tiene una, Anthony lo vio, dijo que era mucho mejor que la suya, si deseas puedo inventar una para ti.

\- ¡No! Mejor compramos un modelito, hijo debes aprender mucho en esa escuela tuya.

\- ¿No confías en mi, eh?

\- No es falta de confianza, es precaución. Anda ayúdame a entrar a mi habitación, yo me hago cargo de todo. Vete a dormir y diles a los muchachos lo que quiero para esta Navidad.

\- ¿La silla de ruedas con control?

\- Por supuesto, Candy está embarazada, tengo que ayudarla con los gemelos, ¿que no los críe a ustedes? Ningún Andrew será menos preciado y esos niños ya parecen ser sus descendientes, porque son tan traviesos como ustedes. Hijo, buenas noches.

\- Que descanses abuela.

En la habitación, con muchos cuidados después de quitarle la ropa y ponerle su bata de franela, la cubría con mucho cuidado y ella estaba tan agotada que sentía frío y de inmediato lo buscaba, Albert brincaba para que lo encontrara y no se asustara de nuevo.

\- Descansa mi vida, aquí estoy contigo.

\- ¡Bert!

\- Si, mi amor.

De inmediato la abrazaba, ella buscaba el calor de su cuerpo, después del secuestro que había pasado, aun con psicólogo y atenciones, continuaba muy sensible y dormía poco, eso le estaba provocando problemas, pero su embarazo, la hacía dormir y el cansancio del día solo buscaba estar cerca de Albert para sentirse segura.

Las primeras noches, eran agotadoras apenas tomaba el sueño y se despertaba asustada y sudorosa por las pesadillas que habían vuelto, por las mañanas las nauseas, y el embarazo la tenía agotada la mayor parte del tiempo. Tendrían cita de nuevo pasando las fiestas, pero ella, se cuidaba con sus vitaminas y todas las indicaciones.

La mañana de Navidad, Albert tomaba chocolate caliente, viendo como los pequeños abrìan regalos preciosos. Candy había preparado regalos para sus sobrinos también y ellos se emocionaban tal y como los gemelos, haciendo que Albert girara a ver a la Abuela, que asentía indicando con un dedo a Albert, "Te lo dije".

Anthony recibía un libro de poemas, tal y como le gustaban, con una sonrisa giraba a ver a su Tìo y agregaba

\- Siempre sabes lo que me gusta, Tío. A lo que él negaba y le indicaba que no era suyo, sino de Candy quien respondía,

\- Escuche sin querer la llamada telefónica de tu novia y… le gustan los poemas. De inmediato se levantaba y la abrazaba cariñoso besando su frente. Susurraba, eres la mejor del mundo.

\- Gracias, Anthony. Eso es porque tengo a tu tío conmigo.

Stear tenía miedo a una venganza, después de haber escuchado todos las explosiones que había provocado desde niño, movía con lentitud su caja y la abría lenta y cuidadosamente, haciendo que Candy lo mirara incrédula, pero Albert y su Tía se reían en secreto, sabiendo porque Stear se comportaba de esa manera. Al abrir por fin el regalo, venía un estuche de herramientas completo, haciendo que el volteara y le respondiera a su Abuela.

\- Por fin te decides a confiar en mí, Abue. Ella negaba e indicaba a Candy, quien con una sonrisa efusiva y no habiendo visto que Stear agradecía a su Abuela, respondía orgullosa.

\- Podrás reparar todo lo que se descomponga en esta casa, hay un taller en el sótano, donde nada podrá explotar tan fácilmente. Stear, se ruborizaba, le daba las gracias y confesaba que el sótano estaba muy feo, a lo que Candy agregaba,

\- "Estaba", Tu Tío lo convirtió en el mejor taller de reparaciones para ti. Emocionado al escucharla, giraba a ver a su Tío Albert, quien le aventaba un juego de llaves y comentaba,

\- Le hicimos arreglos, ahora que estuviste en clases, tiene entrada directa y ventanales, es muy cómodo y hasta se conecta con la cochera. Stear salía corriendo a conocer su regalo completo. Uno de los gemelos con un camioncito en los brazos, se iba tras el gritando,

\- Espérame Tío, quiero poner en la cochera, mi camión. Anthony lo seguía para cuidar del pequeño, pues temía por los dos que acababan de salir. Archie tranquilo desenvolvía su regalo, y como si fueran medias, varias camisas hermosas de seda, en colores agradables, resplandecían en la caja, haciéndolo sonreír. Este al ver que Candy había sido la que les dio a los otros, de inmediato agradecía acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella apenada respondía,

\- Ese regalo es de tu Abuela. Pero gracias por el beso. Con una sonrisa tímida se iba junto a Albert y este la elevaba en sus brazos anunciando,

\- vamos a ver tu regalo. Al llegar a su habitación una puerta anexa era abierta por Albert, ahí color blanco y con tejidos, brocados y encajes finos lucía la habitación de su bebe. Ella emocionada lo abrazaba del cuello y él se sentaba para que no se esforzara en hacerlo.

\- Todo estará bien, mi vida. Aquí seremos muy felices. Los negocios están subiendo y no estaré pegado a ellos como lo hice en otros años, esta vez, estaré cerca de ti la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Eso sí es un bello regalo. Te amor tanto Albert.

\- Y yo a ti, con todo mi ser.

La abuela, movía su silla con control, como si fuera una niña, manejando el carrito rosa de barbie, sonreía acelerando por todo el pasillo, para ver la velocidad máxima, hasta que se atravesaban sus sobrinos nietos y los gemelos, de regreso del taller. Los cinco se reían divertidos, a lo que Stear agregaba,

\- Ahora sabemos de quien sacamos el amor por la velocidad, ¡eh!

A lo que la Abuela, asustada, soltaba la palanca y no frenaba, haciendo que todos corrieran y movieran a los gemelos para que no se los llevara la silla de ruedas voladora de la Tía Abuela. Ella retomaba el control y gritaba

\- ¡Yupie!

Haciendo que todos se rieran por como la seria de la Tía abuela, ahora estaba jugando, recordándoles, como eran ellos, y como ella asustada siempre iba corriendo para cuidarlos, así estaba ahora Alistar, gritando.

\- Le agregaremos un control remoto, para detenerla, Archie.

\- ¡Sí! Pero hazlo pronto, ahora va ¡tras de mí!

En primavera, nacía Candy Rosemary Andrew, una pequeña que tenía a todos los hombres de la casa, admirándola constantemente. Una niña tranquila, solo lloraba cuando lo requería, y Candy ya tenía todo para atenderla. Enamorada de su pequeña, la cubría con su manto tejido, ara amamantarla, mientras todos continuaban con la tranquilidad que daba la responsabilidad. Las vacaciones, los días festivos, cualquier fin de semana, era pretexto para estar todos reunidos, Archie ya traía novia, Anthony continuaba leyéndole por teléfono a su chica y Stear, ni se preocupaba, el sería un excelente inventor y la chica de sus sueños pronto llegaría.

Albert tenía una oficina preciosa y completa en su hogar, gozaba de muchas horas cerca de sus damas, el cuidaba de su Tía, de su mujer y de su hija. Como un león de su manada. Contando que su cachorrita, lo tenía más enamorado que nunca.

La Tía Abuela, parecía haber rejuvenecido, continuaba jugando muy seguido con su silla, a tal grado que si la dejaba escondía la pila, para que nadie la moviera o la usara en su ausencia.

La vida no fue perfecta, hubo de todo un poco, más niños llegaron al hogar después de algunos años, ya contaban con seis hijos. Sin contar los pequeños descendientes de sus sobrinos. Candy no volvió a tener pesadillas, ni a pensar en salir de su casa, pues lo evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no viajaba mucho, sobre todo por los niños. Pero ella había crecido mucho, manejaba una camioneta, siempre iba acompañada a las compras y muchas ocasiones, ese era pretexto suficiente para que Albert dejara de trabajar y cuidara a los niños.

El poder de amar, es mucho más valioso que todas las cosas materiales del mundo. Años pasarán y tal vez muchos se olvidarán de cosas, pero algo que jamás podrías olvidar, es el amor, los abrazos, las sonrisas y sobre todo. Saber que el lugar del mundo donde debes estar, es el que tienes en estos momentos y debes aprovecharlo al máximo.

Albert giraba a ver como las niñas jugaban con los pequeños a los autos, el iba a separarlos y darles una muñeca, pero se detuvo de inmediato. ¿Quién dice que los autos son solo para hombres?

Candy entraba y encontraba a Albert tirado en la alfombra, convertido en puente de autos, una rodilla fungía como tal, mientras sus hijos paseaban sus camioncitos alrededor de él, haciéndole cosquillas y buscando ver feliz a su papá. Ella sonriente aplaudía y comentaba,

\- La abuela hizo tarta de chocolate, vamos todos al comedor. La fila de pequeños salían corriendo, pero ella se quedaba con él se sentaba en la alfombra y se recostaba a su lado.

\- Que bello es tenerte en casa.

\- No hay otro lugar mejor en todo el mundo. Aquí estas tu, aquí esta mi vida.

\- Y la mía, Bert.

Ambos se besaban con ternura, aprovechando que los pequeños se habían ido al comedor.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo todos los fics, sus comentarios son lo que hacen aparecer muchas mas historias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
